Corey and Mina
This page focuses on the interactions between Corey Riffin and Mina Beff. Overview Being Trina's sidekick and personal slave, most of Mina's interactions with Corey and all of Grojband in general are indirect and projected through Trina. Her interactions are negative and against them. Mina also doesn't seem to pass any aggression herself even when she is against them except for a few times in Monster of Rock and One Plant Band, when she made an angry face at them, while Trina down talked them. She will also occasionally say the phrase "Bam indeed." in addition to Trina's "Bam!", but One Plant Band was the only time, she actually did it out of true hatred toward them and it is still only derived of Trina's hatred. Mina is mainly only treating them this way because Trina is ordering her to because every time she directly interacts with Corey and Trina's not around, she casually talks to him and has a basic human conversation like him that is almost like a friendship. Episodes Featured Space Jammin' Shortly after Trina was abducted taken away by Carrie, Corey and the band zipped up to Mina and Corey asked her where Trina went to. Mina told him that she isn't entirely sure what happened to her because her sister kidnapped her and took her into a spaceship, but she assumed that she was at the mall. Mina smiled nicely at Corey when she did this and seemed to actually like him as another person. She was also seen dancing and enjoying the song that Corey was singing at the end. A Knight to Remember Trina and Mina switched personalities, making Mina hate Grojband the same way Trina does. Corey and the band introduced themselves to Mina on her throne and requested to be the minstrels for her. Mina was pleased with them and had good expectations for them, but when Corey whipped out his guitar, and started blasting music on it, Mina was highly annoyed with the sound and she became furious at them, ordering them to be executed. Later, Corey was set up to fight to the death with Smasheus, and Mina, as the princess was willingly cueing the fight to begin. Corey had the idea on making Mina go into Diary Mode since she had the personality for it, so he came up to her and antagonized her the same way he would with Trina, telling her that the comet that caused her to be the one in charge is about to go away and that she is about to be reverted back to being Trina's slave again. This was a success and Mina became so infuriated by his words, that she took off into her own kind of diary mode. At the end of the episode, Mina was sent back to her normal personality again, meaning that this interaction with him was all derived of the comet's magic and none of their interactions here were expressive of their real feelings for each other. Inn Err Face Corey had an idea on how to make Trina go into diary mode so he decided to trick Mina into helping him with it. He came up to her and asked her about the Together Forever Tester. Mina happily told him that the Together Forever Tester is 100% accurate and there is no way it could ever be wrong about Trina's future with Nick. Corey warned her that if it's going to be that accurate, there is a big chance that Trina and Nick are not meant to be together and that the machine would tell her the ugly truth, making her extremely angry, and that she would have to suffer a lot of that. This freaked Mina out because she knew that this would happen if they were not meant to be and so she quickly altered the machine to always read that they were meant to be together forever. Bee Bop A Loofah Corey came into the bathroom to see Trina begging the so called "shower gods" to bless her with water while Mina watched. Corey asked her what was going on and Mina told her that Trina is really stinky because she has no access to any more water or perfume so she is praying to the shower gods. Corey told her that this is a problem that only he can solve and then to make sure she didn't try to think of any smart ideas as to why she could help, he threatened her with the vengeance of these so called shower gods, making her curl up in fear from him. Mina played along with this same game too and begged for mercy from the shower gods. Category:Interactions